Nelvik
Nelvik was an upper-class Steltian who became a Freelance Negotiator. Biography Early Life Similarly to all other members of her species, Nelvik began her life on Spherus Magna some time after the creation of the Matoran species. At this stage of her life she participated in the intensive early construction of the Matoran Universe. During this early period of her life, Nelvik aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. Upon the completion of the Great Spirit Robot, Nelvik joined her species on Stelt, where her kind became the dominant members of Steltian society. Under this social order, the Steltians lived in relative peace for a number of years. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Nelvik gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued her original task, she was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Life on Stelt Nelvik enjoyed a position of minor authority on Stelt, finding employment as an Arena Manager and hosting gladiatorial matches to entertain Steltian sensibilities. For a brief period, Nelvik's arena was also known to have showcased "Gladiator" as its reigning champion. Constantly sourcing fresh talent, Nelvik maintained a steady influx of warriors willing to fight in her arena, often commissioning vagrants and low-level mercenaries. She also developed a working relationship with the Makuta of Stelt, recommending arena combatants to be subjected to his experiments or to serve as Brotherhood Operatives. Following the Evolution of the Makuta species, the Matoran Universe was swept up in changing attitudes towards the Toa populace. While the Matoran heralded them as champions of justice and liberty, many of Mata Nui's less-favored creations grew jealous of the affection these peace-keepers were afforded. On Xia and Stelt, two islands with no designated law enforcement, the will of the Toa became disenfranchised with the will of the citizenry, an ideology that Nelvik subscribed to. During this time, the Brotherhood of Makuta began a covert genocide of specific Toa of Iron and Magnetism, which Nelvik turned a blind eye towards. At this point in her career, Nelvik's actions became more calculated, prompting her to act as an informant to the Brotherhood of Makuta, keeping track of the various Toa operating in the dome as well as the freelancing mercenaries operating between Stelt and Xia. For many years, Nelvik attempted to grow close enough to Toa Thode to turn him over to the Dark Hunters, though the Toa of Plasma proved timelessly slippery and grew wise to her deception after she contracted the Zeverek known as Skorr to assassinate him. Some time after Krekka's injury, Nelvik facilitated his transferal to the Dark Hunters, convincing The Shadowed One of his value. Proving himself a blindly devote disciple of the mercenary corps, Krekka would go on to become one of The Shadowed One's most reliable operatives, despite his lack of intelligence. Nelvik was rewarded handsomely for this particular acquisition. Dark Times Over the course of the century prior to the Great Cataclysm, however, the Brotherhood of Makuta's unsavory agenda became clearer to the broader citizenry of the Matoran Universe, with Nelvik eventually developing second thoughts over her allegiance. With the total Toa population beginning to see drastic decreases in size and with Mata Nui now distinctly absent, Makuta Teridax enacted the first phase of his Grand Plan, rendering the Matoran Universe's operating system inoperable and prompting the Great Cataclysm, a universal shockwave that debilitated systems across the Great Spirit Robot. Abilities and Traits Being a Steltian, Nelvik did not have access to Elemental Powers. However, she did have a considerable amount of strength in comparison to a Matoran, as well as the ability to use a Kanohi. On occasion, Nelvik was known to carry a Kanoka Disk Launcher for defensive purposes. The Kanoka she most commonly used was coded 688, a medium-ranged Teleport Kanoka crafted in Onu-Metru. Appearances To Be Added See Also *Nelvik's WIP Brickshelf Gallery Category:Steltian Category:Stelt Category:Characters